A Brothers Comfort
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Based off of LuvWrites story 'Big Three People and Gods read the books' chapter 21! Its awesome go check it out! Poseidon goes to wake his sons who are late for the reading. What he see's is adorable!


All credit for this story goes to luvwrites! Thank you for your great stories and giving me permission to write this! Keep up the great work girl!

And for anyone who likes the stories where the Percy Jackson characters read the books then I totally suggest you go to her stories cause they are awesome!

Once again thanks so much and without further ado the story!

* * *

If it was one thing his brother hated it was being late, especially other people being late to important meetings that they knew they needed to be of attendance at. So that was how Poseidon found himself walking to the room his sons were supposed to be sleeping in. In all reality he didn't mind seeing his children, he was one of the few gods who actually looked forward to it. But that make it less awkward. So as he stood outside his sons room he had to take a breath before gently grasping the door handle and turning it softly. A soft smile making it's way to his face at the sight that greeted him.

On the king size bed was all three of his sons and next to them was a nightstand with a lone candle burning softly still. But the sight that made him smile was the people on the bed. And how they were laying. It was adorable.

Percy was laying spread out on top of his elder brothers. His head resting peacefully on Theseus's chest the elder having a protective arm wrapped around the younger. One of Percy's hands was clasped in the much larger one of his second eldest brothers along with his legs dangling over Orion's back. The elder once again having an arm wrapped around him protectively, almost as if the two were shielding the younger from something.

Poseidon chuckled softly and made his way over to the bed, stopping to blow out the candle as he did. Gently laying a hand on the side of Orion's face his second eldest son woke with a start but settled when he recognized the peaceful face of his father. Feeling Orion awaken Theseus awoke, careful not to move to much since Percy was still sleeping soundly. The sea god took a step back as they sat up careful as to not wake their baby brother. Once they were situated again their father took a seat down towards the end of the bed and simply stared at them.

"My sons how is he?"

The exchanged looks and looked down at Percy then back at their father simultaneously. Orion shook his head but Theseus ignored his younger brother.

"Father we must not wake him yet. This is the first time in the days he's been here that he hasn't awoken screaming. He needs his sleep."

That made Poseidon worry even more. Why wasn't Percy sleeping?

"But why my sons"

He watched as they mad eye contact and seemed to have an entire conversation in those moments. However this time it was Orion who spoke.

"Tartarus Father. Before he came here he was in Tartarus. He's still terrified, as he should be, but this is the first time he has slept since he got here as Theseus has said without waking up screaming."

Poseidon nodded and thunder rumbled outside making him roll his eyes. He stood up and looked as if he was about to regret what he was about to say.

"I really don't want to do this but I'm afraid your uncle isn't as patient as most. He really wants us to get to the thrown room. I hate it when he does this"

BOOM!

"What you know it's true!"

The two eldest sons of Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle as their father smiled down at them and walked out of the room to wait outside. After getting dressed Theseus bent down and scooped Percy into his arms, Orion giving hima funny look.

"What father said uncle wanted us to be there. He never said how"

Orion nodded and opened the door and true to their beliefs there stood their father leaning against the wall. He smiled at Percy, who had wrapped his arms around Theseus's neck and buried his face into his strong shoulder.

When they entered the throne room the Goddesses and Thalia awed at them while the gods (even Ares yes he does care for his sister and cousins despite the way he acts) smiled softly at the sight.

Moments later Percy was wide awake between his two brothers and they began reading once more. But the atmosphere was different. It had a family feeling to it. It was a good feeling.

* * *

Once again thank you to luvwrite! All credit goes to her! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
